Matthew x Guy
by SitDog-Boy
Summary: This is a group of oneshots centering around the entertaining relationship of Matthew and Guy! Please R&R! Mild violence. 3rd fic up!
1. Shut Up

Hey there! Whoa, it's been far too long since I made a new story! 0.0! Remind me to NEVER let that happen again! Anyway, this is a nice little MxG song fic! It's the first in a group of them; they aren't all one story though, but rather a bunch of one-shots grouped together! This just kinda came to me when I was listening to Shut Up by Simple Plan! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, it's characters, or the song used in this fiction! (sticks out tongue)

**Shut Up**

Fed up with the tricks of a certain thief, Guy made his way through camp, planning to put an end to the torment once and for all. Drawing his sword, he scanned the area for the person that annoyed him so much. Gaze locked to his target, the braided man began to sprint.

_There you go _

_You're always so right, it's all a big show _

_It's all about you _

_You think you know _

_What everyone needs _

_You always take time to criticize me _

_It seems like everyday, I make mistakes, I just can't get it right _

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate, but not today _

_So, shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out, get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up, you'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down _

Heading directly for the spy, he called, "Fight me, Matthew!"

Said thief had little time to react, for the myrmidon was closing in quickly.

"Guy!" the blonde cried as he blocked his attacker's blade with his own.

Thus, an all out battle began.

_There you go _

_You never ask why, it's all big lie _

_Whatever you do _

_You think you're special _

_But I know, and I know, and I know, _

_And we know that you're not _

_You're always there to point out my mistakes and shove them in my face _

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate, but not today _

_So, shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out, get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up, you'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down _

By that point, the other soldiers had gathered to see what the commotion was about.

Guy was swiping at the Ostian with his sword mercilessly, leaving Matthew with only the ability to dodge.

The thief continued to leap backward, just barely escaping the path of Guy's killing edge. With such difficulty avoiding blows, there was no chance to launch his own attack.

'Guy's serious… I'd better watch myself…'

The swordmaster didn't wear down at all; he somehow managed to keep his quick pace.

_Don't tell me who I should be _

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me _

_Don't tell me what I should do _

_I don't wanna waste my time _

_And watch you fade away _

_So, shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out, get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up, you'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down _

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! _

A curved sword was knocked into the air, falling several feet away. As it cut into the ground, time seemed to stop…

Matthew stared cross-eyed at the blade currently pointed at his throat, sweat dripping from his face. He was trapped without a weapon and, for the first time, he didn't know what to do.

"Oath paper," Guy demanded, "Now."

His usually nervous voice had disappeared, being replaced with one of cold, forcefulness.

Stuck in a situation he couldn't get out of, the defeated blonde pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, a piece of paper that was seen as his only hold on the swordsman.

Guy snatched the parchment, tearing it to shreds, and stalked of without another word.

All of the soldiers gaped at his retreating figure before observing Matthew and his reaction. He was stunned, the look on his face a dead giveaway.

Finally collecting himself, the Ostian spy put on a façade of being fine and left in the opposite direction of Guy.

'I guess I deserved that…' he thought bitterly.

* * *

At first, Guy felt triumphant. He had finally been freed from the other man's grasp. He was happy… that was until he realized that he destroyed his only connection with Matthew. 

'Without that oath paper, there's nothing holding us together… Dammit! What have I done!'

Dropping to his knees, he slammed his fists into the earth beneath him.

After wallowing in self pity for a few minutes, though, a useful thought struck him.

"I gotta find Matthew!"

* * *

As Matthew sat alone on a tree stump, he wondered what he would say to the Sacaen the next he saw him. For they would still be paired with each other during battles, something the tactician seemed to love setting up… 

'Hmmm… Guy… Speak of the devil…" he pondered as he noticed the myrmidon walking, 'toward me? But why?'

"Matthew!" he called, "I've finally found you!"

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, then stood up straight to face the spy.

"M-Matthew, I-I-I…" he started.

The Ostian spat, "Well? Do you have something to say or not?"

Angered by Matthew's tone, Guy stomped over to him and gripped his shirt.

"Look, you bastard, I'm **TRYING** to apologize! That fight wasn't fair and-and I'm… **I'M SORRY!**"

He started to pound his fists into the taller man's chest, like a child throwing a tantrum.

Tears streamed down the swordsman's face as he confessed, "I'm really sorry! You're the closest thing I have to a friend, and I don't wanna lose you! I-I just got so frustrated wi-with your teasing! Please don't hate me!"

Matthew sighed sympathetically, pulling the swordmaster into an embrace.

"Shut up," he whined, "You're gonna make me cry if you don't turn off the waterworks."

"D-does that mean?" Guy looked up hopefully.

The blonde grinned, "I can't stay mad at you. Besides… it's more fun when you're the one who's angry at me!"

Ignoring the last comment, the Sacaen buried his face in the other's shirt and smiled.

"By the way…" Matthew added with a mischievous smirk, "We should hug more often… It's exciting…"

Blushing wildly, Guy tugged Matthew's top tighter and prayed that the spy wouldn't see his face.

"…But… now I feel **really **bad…"

Guy questioned, "Hm? Why?"

"Well," he admitted, "That… wasn't the oath paper you tore up earlier..."

"**WHAT!**"

* * *

So? Whatcha think? Funny? Good? Bad? Stupid? Do tell! If I get a few reviews, I'll post the next song-fic in the group! 


	2. Almost

Hey there, everybody! And thanks a lot for the reviews! Even though there weren't that many, I'm glad that some of you reviewed! Anyway, this is the second songfic of this group, and the song involved is Almost by Bowling for Soup! I swear, Almost is like Matthew's theme song! Anywho, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, its characters, or the song used in this fiction… even though I think it would be REALLY cool if I did! XD

**Almost**

A certain Ostian thief was sitting in the middle of the campsite, bored.

'I could steal something from Hector and see if he'd know that I did it… nah, I don't really feel like it…' he pondered.

Slowly an idea worked its way into his mind, and he grinned mischievously. Clearing his throat loudly, so as to draw attention, he began to sing a song that held some hidden meaning.

_I almost got drunk at school at fourteen_

_Where I almost made out with the Homecoming Queen_

_Who almost went on to be Miss Texas_

_But lost to a slut, with much bigger breast-es_

_I almost dropped out to move to LA_

_Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almost loved you_

_I almost wished you would've loved me too_

Though he smirked throughout the song, Matthew seemed to be faking it, almost as though he truly was not feeling well. Regardless, he continued.

_I almost held up a grocery store_

_Where I almost did five years and then seven more_

_Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug_

_Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs_

_That I almost got hooked on cause you ran away_

_And I wish I would've had the nerve to ask you to stay_

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almost had you_

_And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessin' and now I'm destined_

_To spend my time missing you_

_I almost wish you would've loved me too_

Matthew scanned the group, looking for someone in particular. Not the person that the song was about, mind you, because she was… dead. Instead, he was searching for his new favorite person, a myrmidon that he once saved. Somehow, just seeing him was enough to make the spy feel invincible. Finally spotting Guy, Matthew finished the song.

_Here I go, thinking 'bout all the things I could've done_

_I'm gonna need a forklift, cause all the baggage weighs a ton_

_I know we had our problems, I can't remember one_

_I almost forgot to say something else_

_And if I can't fit it in, I'll keep it all to myself_

_I almost wrote a song about you today_

_But I tore it all up and then I threw it away_

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almost had you_

_And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessin' and now I'm destined_

_To spend my time missing you_

_And I almost had you_

_Almost had you_

_I almost wish you would've loved me_

_I wish you would've loved me too_

His work complete, the thief flitted off, away from camp.

Mira, the tactician, understood what the song meant and asked Guy to follow him.

"What? Why should I?" he complained.

"Because he's depressed, stupid," she whispered matter-of-factly.

Guy argued, "He's never depressed! What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Mira sighed, "He… he was talking about Leila… He misses her and needs a friend to comfort him. Now go."

That said, she left Guy to decipher the meaning of her words. Mumbling angrily in defeat, the swordsman took off to find Matthew.

'But we're not really FRIENDS… are we? He's always playing tricks on me and weaseling more favors out of me… That is NOT what friends do!' the Sacaen thought as he wandered through the forest.

It didn't take him long to find the thief, being that Guy was from a nomadic tribe, and when he did, Matthew was just sitting on a low tree branch in a small clearing.

"Um, hey, Matthew?"

Brought out of his thoughts, the spy turned in the sword master's direction, asking, "Yes, Guy?"

'That's odd… He seems distant. That's not the Matthew I know…' Guy wondered silently as he queried, "Um… uh, are- are you… okay?"

The myrmidon almost winced at the squeak in his own voice, 'Why did I have to sound like that! That must have sounded pathetic! And it only happens around him! Why!'

The thief was shocked at the concerned tone that was used. No one ever acted that way toward him, though that was mostly because he always appeared so upbeat.

Matthew beamed, "Well, now that I've seen my favorite toy, I feel fine!"

"T-toy!" Guy questioned, flustered.

"Of course!" the Ostian grinned, tackling the Sacaen to the ground, "I certainly play with you enough!"

"G-g-get offa me, bastard!" Guy protested.

Matthew pouted, "Where would the fun be in that?"

The swordsman tried his hardest to fight the blush creeping to his face, but he failed miserably.

Not really sure what to do next, the two of them simply stared at each other for a while. The silence was eating away at Guy, and just when he was going to complain about Matthew being heavy-

"Matthew! Guy! Where are you guys! It's supper time!"

"H-hear that, M-Matthew? W-we'd better g-get b-back…" the Sacaen stuttered horribly.

Expecting the spy to race back to camp for food without him, Guy relaxed somewhat. What he didn't predict, however, was that Matthew stayed put. The red-caped thief continued to stare at the person beneath him, almost as if he hadn't heard the call from camp.

"M-Matthew? C-cut it out!" the sword master cried, pushing the other off of him with all of his might.

"Oomph!" the thief fell backward. Shaking his head, he asked with pure innocence, "What was that for?"

This confused Guy. Matthew truly sounded as though he felt that he didn't deserve to be shoved.

"A-are you s-s-sure you're all right?" the green haired myrmidon asked in bewilderment.

Hesitantly, Matthew stood and sighed, "Guy… we're friends… right?"

Dumbfounded, the swordsman nodded mutely, curious as to where his 'friend' was going with his question.

Smiling hopefully, the Ostian continued, "And that means… I can tell you anything… right?"

Guy gulped in a nervous manner, replying unsurely, "Um, yeah?"

"The truth is… I'm not always… as cheery as I seem. In fact, I'm almost never happy anymore… I just put on the mask of being merry because I don't want anyone to worry… It's just easier to hide it… gosh, I miss her… so much…"

"Oh…" Guy breathed in disappointment, "So you're still…?"

The blonde answered, "Well… no… I **have** found someone else, but… every time I think of Leila, I feel guilty… like I'm betraying her whenever I think about this other person… Heh, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Matthew…" Guy began, causing the thief to give him a questioning look.

With more confidence than he ever had before, the Sacaen gently wrapped his arms around the spy.

"Matthew, I think Leila would want you to be happy… no matter **who** you're with… And also… I think that maybe she… wants you to have someone you can lean on whenever you feel sad…" the shorter one soothed.

Clutching the myrmidon's shirt, Matthew drew him closer, burying his face in Guy's neck and sighed, "Thank you…"

The heat of the thief's breath tickled Guy's skin, causing him to blush and lose every shred of boldness in his being.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, saying, "Um… you can l-l-let go now, M-M-Matthew…"

"But… you're the one who hugged me…" the spy grinned against Guy's flesh.

And that cocky smirk was back again as Matthew only squeezed tighter.

* * *

Wow, I used the word 'almost' quite a lot! …So, what do you guys think? Please review and let me know! Feedback is my motivation! 


	3. Just the One

Woah… I haven't updated in awhile! Sorry 'bout that! Anyway, here's the third song in the group! The real song is "Just the Girl", but I changed its lyrics a bit to fit my story; though I probably should've changed them a bit more… Oh well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither Fire Emblem, nor the song used in this fic!

**Just the One**

_You're crude and you're cruel but you know what you're doing_

_You pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

Guy crawled exhaustedly out of the river, completely soaked.

"Matthew!" he cried, "I'll kill you!"

_You laugh at my dreams_

_But I dream about you're laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_You're the one I'm after_

The myrmidon began to recall the events that led him to be in such a state.

* * *

Guy proclaimed, "I'm going to be the greatest sword master ever!"

"Really? That's quite a large goal fore someone as scrawny as you," the thief teased playfully.

"I'm not scrawny! I'm **slender**! And I'll make it! Just you wait and see!"

"Whatever," Matthew said as he gave Guy a rough pat on the back, which caused the Sacaen to lose his balance.

Splash! He fell face-first into the large pool of water.

* * *

'Why is he such a jerk!' Guy mentally screamed.

_'Cause you're bittersweet_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else_

_You're a mystery_

_You're too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_You're just the one I'm looking for_

Finally, the swordsman made his way back to camp. Upon arrival, though, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Then they suddenly erupted into fits of laughter, but the one who chuckled the most devilishly was Matthew, who was standing in the center of the clearing.

_You can't keep a secret for more than an hour_

_You run on one-hundred proof mischievous power_

Uncomfortable with being the center of attention, Guy ran back into the woods as fast as he could.

Eventually, he came to a stop at the river that started it all. He sunk into the water, no longer caring that he was soaked already.

"What, did you forget to scrub behind your ears last time?" a voice taunted.

The green-haired one squeaked, "M-Matthew! What did you t-tell them!"

Hopping down from his perch on a tree branch, said spy explained, "I told them you were trying to take a bath with your clothes on!"

_And the more you annoy me_

_The more I adore you_

_What can I do_

_I'd do anything for you_

"Wh-what! You jerk! Why would anyone do that!"

"I dunno. I was kind of hoping you might be able to tell me," the Ostian smirked.

The myrmidon screamed, "I **hate** you!"

_'Cause you're bittersweet_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else_

_You're a mystery_

_You're too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_You're just the one I'm looking for_

Matthew sighed and stepped into the flowing water, offering his hand to the Sacaen.

Still angry, however, Guy huffed and turned away from the thief. He realized his mistake too late, though, as the blonde scooped him into his arms.

"Nandayo! M-Mathew! P-put me down!" he squealed.

He flailed wildly, causing Matthew to yell, "Cut it out, or I'll drop you on your head!"

Continuing to squirm, Guy shrieked, "I w-will not! Let go!"

…

SPLASH!

…

"Idiot," the thief muttered, "Now you're gonna get it…"

Guy froze in place as the blonde crept over to him.

"Wh-what are you…!" he trailed off as the spy towered over him.

Carefully, Matthew grasped the other's chin and tilted the swordsman's head upward.

Fighting the blush that was forming on his face, Guy clenched his eyes shut, afraid of what the caped man was planning.

_You're crude and you're cruel, but you know what you're doing_

_Know just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

"You lost again, didn't you?" he taunted with a crooked smirk.

Eyes snapping open, Guy glared, "You bastard!"

_'Cause you're bittersweet_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else_

_You're a mystery_

_You're too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_You're just the one I'm looking for_

Guy smacked his hand away and backed up a little, still unable to stand.

At this Matthew frowned, "You're such a sore loser… Especially since that time you thought you beat me."

"Don't bring that up, jerk! I already apologized for that, so don't expect another 'sorry' from me!" the Sacaen glowered.

"But…" Matthew began, "I think you still owe me for that…"

"No, no, no! No more favors!" he protested.

The thief corrected, "Not so much a favor… Just answer me one question… You don't really hate me, do you? And I know you can't lie; you are a Sacaen, after all."

Stammering, Guy replied, "I-I… I… no, I-I don't…"

"Good! Let's head back to camp then, shall we? I'd like to get out of these wet clothes!" Matthew winked.

Unwillingly, Guy blushed at the insinuation and cried, "Y-you **pervert**!"

* * *

Muahahaha! I am evil to Guy! Sorry again about the late update! Ja, please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
